Learn to fly
by Star wars makeover
Summary: Tommy's feeling guilty and wont do anything with Kimberly or the rest. Kimberlys not happy about it and she wants tommy to forget but just how will she do it ONESHOT


**Learn to Fly**

"Hey Tommy, wanna come to the youth center" Kimberly ran up to the boy.

"Um…no" Tommy sounded guilty 'I'm…uh…busy"

"Doing what?"

"Uh…" Tommy stared at his shoes.

"Just forget it alright, go and stare out at the lake like you always do, stop feeling guilty" Kimberly stormed off leaving Tommy alone.

How Tommy whished he could forget but he couldn't. He had caused so much damage and he felt so guilty. No longer a care-free teenager but a teenager with a horribly guilty conscious and the fate of saving the world on his shoulders.

Kimberly stormed over to the lake. Tommy was going to come here but she needed somewhere peaceful to think.

"I need him to stop feeling guilty, to start having fun" she said to herself and she suddenly had an idea.

"Who needs to?" Jason came up behind her.

"Oh…uh…get Tommy to the youth center. Tie him up and carry him there if you have to" Kimberly ran off and left Jason staring after her.

"What are you doing here" a calm voice said behind him. He spun around falling into a fighting pose.

"Jase…I'm not gonna hurt you" Tommy said warily.

"Oh…yea…old habits die hard" Jason admitted as he relaxed. Tommy laughed and started to walk away when Jason grabbed his arm 'Wait"

Tommy turned confused 'What?"

"Come to the youth center" Jason demanded "there's a surprise for you." Tommy's eyes flashed as he shook Jason off.

"Wish I could but I'm busy"

"Tommy, stop lying…just come" Tommy sighed and shook his head.

"No thanks Jase"

"Uh…I wanna spar with you…I am way better than you and I can so kick your ass" Jason quickly said and Tommy turned smirking evilly.

"You think you're stronger…fine, I'll come and prove you wrong" Tommy challenged and Jason grinned.

"Your sorry butt is going down"

Jason and Tommy headed into the youth center and stopped. Kimberly was on stage and everyone was watching her. Tommy and Jason took seats and looked up at her expectantly.

Kimberly searched the youth center and she finally saw Tommy sitting down next to Jason. She sighed in relief and started "This song is for a friend of mine that feels that he doesn't fit in anymore"

**When you feel the dream is over,**

**Feel the world is on your shoulders,**

**And you've lost the strength to carry on.**

**Even though the walls may crumble,**

**And you find you always stumble through,**

**Remember never to surrender to the dark.**

**Cos if you turn another page,**

**You will see that's not the way, the story has to end.**

Tommy froze and stared at her. The youth center was silent and every head was turned towards Kimberly.

**If you need to find a way back,**

**Feel you're on the wrong track,**

**Give it time, learn to fly,**

**Tomorrow is a new day,**

**You will find you're own way,**

**You'll be stronger with each day that you cry,**

**Then you'll learn to fly.**

**In you're head so many questions,**

**The truth is your possession,**

**The answer lies within your heart.**

**You will see the doors are open,**

**If you only dare to hope and you,**

**Will find the way to fight the fears that kept you down.**

**Cos if you turn another page,**

**You will see that's not the way,**

**The story has to end.**

Up on stage Kimberly looked at Tommy's frozen figure as she sung that part again. He was receiving the message the song was meant to give him and that was what she wanted.

**The future's in your hands.**

**If you need to find a way back,**

**Feel you're on the wrong track,**

**Give it time, learn to fly,**

**Tomorrow is a new day,**

**You will find you're own way,**

**You'll be stronger with each day that you cry,**

**Then you'll learn to fly.**

**Looking at your situation,**

**There's so much that you can do,**

**Now's the time to make your stand.**

**This is just an observation,**

**In the end it's up to you,**

**In you're head so many questions,**

**You will find you're own way,**

**You'll be stronger with each day that you cry,**

**Then you'll learn to fly.**

**Looking at your situation,**

**The truth is your possession,**

**The answer lies within your heart.**

**You will see the doors are open,**

**If you only dare to hope and you,**

**Will find the way to fight the fears that kept you down.**

**Cos if you turn another page,**

**You will see that's not the way,**

**The story has to end.**

Kimberly finished and bowed. Clapping spread across the youth center. Jason, Zack, Billy and Trini were clapping the loudest. Tommy didn't have enough sense to clap at the time. She ran into them and they all surrounded her with hugs. Tommy grinned at her and after all the others had finished hugging her, he gave her one.

He was finally feeling like he belonged, like he could really put the dark stuff behind him. He could never forget it completely but he did the next best thing. Ignore it and carry on with his life.

"Now Jason, about that sparring match…"


End file.
